And in the End
by Shikonaurum
Summary: -One shot, SLASH AlexxFelix- Every good time in life must come to an end. Under the stars, love is professed, and yet, under the stars it comes toppling to an end. Then comes one last reminder, in a form of a gift...


I had a humor fic that I though would be my Christmas gift to you all, but I really didn't like it. Romance seems a bit more like my style, although this basically does NOTHING with Christmas. So, without further ado, here we go. I'm assuming _way _too much in this fic, but give me a break. *is listening to Digimon songs while writing this*

Warning: _Alex/Felix, which is kind of odd, because I like Alex/Jenna too…_

And I guess I might as well apologize before hand: I'm writing on a writer's block. The most idiotic thing to do, but I am. So if it sucks, don't blame me.

***

And in the End

***

The moon was full, hanging suspended in the air like a pearl amidst muddy waters. It shone out, even with the clouds trying so hard to cover it, so hard to keep the light from reaching us. Perhaps nature is selfish in that way. Trying to keep everything for themselves- light, water, and just the hope of a new day. But as people were part of nature, such humans were filled with greed too, although one would deny it.

Two figures sat on a rock in the middle of such a night, staring silently at the sky. There were a few stars that managed to peek through this clouded night. It was once that in this time there were no stars at all in the area- but times were changing. Ever since the lighthouses were lit, starting from Mercury, everything changed. The winters became colder, more frigid, while all the temperature dropped everywhere. 

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Alex murmured, staring up at the sky. He was talking to no one in particular, although Felix sat only a foot away from him. "Do the stars remind you of anyone?" He asked, this time actually meaning it for Felix.

"I'm not sure. All I can focus on right now is that I'm cold." Felix muttered, his voice very sarcastic. "How can you even stay warm in this weather?" He said, looking at Alex who was perfectly content. 

Alex looked at him for a second, as Felix admired the Mercury Adept. His face was a near perfect example of a way you wanted to be. Everything seemed so in order- from his pale, smooth skin to the way his hair settled back into place as he shook his head. And for just one fleeting moment, Felix's eyes fell upon his. Cold blue depths reached warm hazel eyes. It was like a clash of wills, one good and one impenetrable, just seeing who would fall. The Mercury Adept's face was stern, in a way that you'd sense a sorrow and ferocity within, and for that moment, Felix couldn't bring himself to look away from such grace.

Then Alex smiled, looking away. He sighed, taking off the brooch that held his cloak together. He stared at the brooch for a moment, admiring the crystal blue glistening teardrop that it was. The fabric of the cloak slithered down, landing in a little pile behind him. He turned around, picking up the cloak by the corners, gently laying it on Felix's shoulders. The Venus adept looked at him with surprise, but for this once, Alex had enough decency to look away. The cloth was heavier than it looked at Felix's shoulders, though it did well to keep his body heat in.

"That's why one dresses for the weather, Felix." Alex responded to Felix's comment, his voice as dry, maybe even more, than Felix's tone. Felix scrambled, pushing the cloak off, or at least trying to. Alex put his hand up on the Venus Adept's shoulder, shaking his head. "Keep it, Felix. At least for now. Then you'll have something to remember me with later." Alex turned back to watch the stars. "These stars… I heard once that there were infinite amounts, hanging up there. They all represent something…"  
He turned to look at Felix. "What do you want to light the lighthouses for?" His voice was cold, suppressing anger that boiled within him. There was something in him that was dying to know, something that would be willing to give up anything for such an answer. 

"You should know." Felix stared blankly at him, his voice devoid of emotion. "It's for my family. They're still there, in Prox, waiting for me. I know it. And there's something, something in the way of love that you'd been willing to die for the people that love you."

Alex arched his eyebrows. "My family is dead…" He said, rather matter-of-factly, although his eyes, shining in the moonlight, showed otherwise. "They were killed on some rampage…" He shivered. "By maulers." When Felix gave no sign of wanting to talk, he continued. "I guess I was lucky enough to escape alive. But you know, when you have so much luck, you always wonder if it will run out."

"I know what you mean…" Felix's voice was low, and filled with memory.

"Ever since three years ago, these monsters…" Alex spat the name out with disgust. "They became smarter. They hunted in ways that we never though possible. It wasn't just a mindless rampage anymore. They targeted everyone that had weapons first, and then attacked everything else. The fear was so great that you could smell it, and there wasn't one day where I didn't have blood on my hands, from fighting or from healing… I grew sick of it." His voice was filled with terror now, a slight terror that was filled of anguish. "I once had heard the idealization of a hero. In this fairy tale stories, it's those who come and save the day. Those men, who were willing to die for a 'noble cause'…" He shivered. "I hated that. How could somebody make up this world, where everything comes to a happy end?"

"Alex…" Felix's voice was softer this time. He had no answer for such a question, although he was going to change the subject completely. His hazel eyes were filled with hope, a burning desire that didn't feel proper in such an occasion. But for once, Felix didn't care of what others thought, or what would depend on such an action. "All those stars up there. Do you think… there's one up there… for us?" Alex turned, looking at him, losing all composure for a moment. His ice-cold eyes softened a little bit, just enough so you could see the emotions swirling within them.

"This 'us', you say…" Alex scooted closer to Felix, until he was basically side to side. "Perhaps there's a star up there, if you are willing." Felix couldn't resist it anymore. The hope flared up into his heart even more, as he drew the Mercury adept to him, in a clumsy kiss. Their cheekbones banged for an instant, as they both winced, but it didn't really matter.

As Alex drew away, his eyes wide with shock, there was a faint grin on his face. "I was basically hoping for that. So now, if I were to die tomorrow, I could die happy." His smile faded, as he turned his head to watch the night. "But… If I were to die tomorrow…"

Felix turned to stare at him. He opened his eyes to respond, but the look that he could see in Alex's sidelong glance had such emotion in it that he didn't.

"Would you miss me?"

Felix put his arm around Alex, his arm weighing heavily against the Mercury Adept's shoulder. Alex squirmed for a moment, trying to get in a comfortable position. "I'd never forgive you, for that matter." Felix replied steadily. 

"I'd wait for you… I'd always wait for you. Did I ever tell you that I loved you?" Alex asked, looking up into Felix's eyes.

"No…"

"Well, I do."

"I know."

****

Felix shivered. 'Tomorrow' had come soon enough. It didn't take a genius to see that Alex had died- he wasn't rampaging around with his power. Hot tears started flowing down the Venus Adept's cheeks, out of memory and pain. 

He had sensed change when the Mercury Adept met up with them again, every so often as they traveled the world. His normal nature returned, although Felix could tell the many times that he and Alex were together still was a thorn in the Mercury Adept's heart. Then, in Alhafra, Felix could tell something had changed.

"I wish you'd stop using your mind read on me… Believe me, all my thoughts will become clear in all due time…"

Alex had always been one to hold secret, being the mysterious person that he was, but he had never used such a tone before. It wasn't the last time he would. 

"He played me." Felix's voice was hoarse. "He played all of us to his advantage."

"You're not like me, Felix. I know you can't just throw somebody away when they are of no use to you…"

Was that true? Was it really true, what Alex said? Alex was a master of manipulation, but the times that they shared together, was that all just a lie?

"Would you miss me?" 

"Yes, goddamnit, I'd miss you. Even though you were a lying snake, I know there's some good in you. I just wish I could have seen the real you for one last time…" Felix said, looking up at the night sky. It was clear, quite unlike the first night Alex and Felix spent together, alone. The first good time that happened in such a company. Of course, all good things must come to an end. The end happened a long time ago.

"Felix!" A familiar voice yelled. Felix jerked around, to see his little sister, Jenna, standing there. "There you are. We've been looking all over for you!"

"What's this all about, Jenna?" Felix asked, irritated. Most of the time, when he wanted to think, he wanted to think alone.

"It's the holidays, remember?" Jenna chirped in an annoyingly cheerful mood.

"Oh. Yeah…" The meaning of that finally swept over him. A time to be thankful for what you had, to celebrate a new year… So much had happened in the last year, it was hard to figure out where to start being thankful. A particular though came over his head. _'Alex…'_

His family smiled as they came in, Jenna leading a disgruntled Felix into the door. Family. It was one word that Felix didn't get used to, and almost learned to forget in the past four years. As they sat down, Jenna handed a gift to Felix. It was a small box, wrapped plainly.

"Sorry about the wrapping." Jenna shrugged. "I found it while I was looking around Vale the other day. It looked familiar, though I couldn't remember where, so I decided to give it to you. It was kind of rusted, but I tried the best to clean it."

"Thanks, Jenna. Thanks for something you don't even know what it is." Felix commented dryly.

"Well, go on! Open it!" Jenna chirped.

"But… I didn't get anything for all of you. I forgot to. I couldn't take this…" Felix stammered, trying to protest. But in the end, his will caved in, and he opened the present. Opening the little box, his breath was drawn out of him.

It was a small brooch, made of blue crystal. It was shaped like a teardrop. The very same brooch that Alex wore, holding the very same cloak that he draped over Felix. With trembling hands, he lifted it up. The world seemed to grow silent, as rays of light played upon the crystal. He didn't seem aware of anything else, although him family was watching him, watching the tears across his face. 

Felix couldn't take it anymore. He shook his head, and ran outside, the one place where he could be alone. 

"Do you think that there's a star up there… For us?" 

"Only for you, Alex. It was only a dream."

******

I find it kind of strange that Felix answers his own question in the end, but still… Do keep in mind, the only reason I'm posting this very rushed is so that I can make it in time by the Christmas holiday. And I just realized something… Christmas is Legend of the Sea's anniversary- ONE YEAR! ^^ It wouldn't seem right any other way. So, there's my crappy explanation on why it was so bad. Anyway, what did you think? I think I pair too many people up with Alex… Jenna, Felix, and Mia. Well.

Please review, and have a happy holiday break!

~Mayara


End file.
